


雲歸來(亮光)

by abc761012



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁, 棋靈王, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 塔矢亮在十歲的時候認識進藤光，佐為和虎次郎是小光的表哥，小光依舊是師承佐為，佐為是棋壇上最年輕的本因坊秀策，緒方和佐為是一對戀人，虎次郎的女友為上官雪。由於塔矢和小光一見如故加上塔矢對小光一見鍾情，所以很早就開始追求小光，一直到兩人十一歲的時候才正式成為情人，後來因為某些原因小光寄宿在塔矢家很久，兩人從那時候開始就一起生活。光性轉有！





	1. Chapter 1

導讀

半架空，光是女性，有自創角一名，不喜誤入。

塔矢亮在十歲的時候認識進藤光，佐為和虎次郎是小光的表哥，小光依舊是師承佐為，佐為是棋壇上最年輕的本因坊秀策，緒方和佐為是一對戀人，虎次郎的女友為上官雪。

由於塔矢和小光一見如故加上塔矢對小光一見鍾情，所以很早就開始追求小光，一直到兩人十一歲的時候才正式成為情人，後來因為某些原因小光寄宿在塔矢家很久，兩人從那時候開始就一起生活。

人物介紹

進藤 光

受表哥佐為指導學習圍棋，性格直率，個性陽光，由於是女性的關係所以會一些防身術，十歲那年認識塔矢亮，對於感情的事情很遲鈍，塔矢追了她一年才知道塔矢喜歡自己。

和塔矢亮的認識是因為去買東西沒有注意到而撞到認識，性別意識很低，喜歡像個男孩子一般在打鬧，對此讓塔矢亮很頭痛，對身邊的朋友不管男女都很好，有一好友藤崎明。

藤原 佐為

小光的表哥，棋藝已經快要達到神乎奇技，從小就學習圍棋，和小光相差十來歲卻很要好，小光的棋藝就是受到佐為的影響，有一名弟弟虎次郎，是棋壇上最年輕的本因坊秀策，也是棋壇上最年輕的棋聖，能力和塔矢行洋不相上下。

自從小光和小亮認識後就常常去塔矢家下棋，聽說小光和小亮還沒認識前就一直被請去塔矢家，後來更是常常去下棋，正在爭奪名人的資格賽，和緒方精次是一對戀人。

和緒方從小一起長大，在中學的時候成為戀人，一直到現在，之後兩人去荷蘭註冊結婚。

藤原 虎次郎

佐為的弟弟，棋藝不比哥哥差，和哥哥佐為一樣是從小學習圍棋，現今拿到的頭協是本因坊秀策，正在努力把自己的哥哥擠下棋聖這個位子，非常的疼愛表妹小光，有一名中國籍的女友上官雪。

出色的能力被圍棋交流學會看上送到中國去交流，後來在那裡學習了一段時間，認識了自家女友，不過也因為這樣的關係讓他的能力有很大的進步，只可惜為了這件事暫時終止自己的學業。

從中國回來後開始拼命的把學業上落後的進度補齊，讓大家感到很佩服，甚至幫來留學的女友很多的忙，讓女友非常的感激，也是因為這樣的關係兩人的感情迅速加溫。

塔矢 亮

與阿光同年的天才棋士，父親是名人塔矢行洋，自幼接受圍棋教育，熱愛圍棋，因為在一次的路上撞到小光，一見鍾情的喜歡上小光，將近追了一年才把小光追到手，非常的疼愛小光。

偶爾會跟小光的兩位表哥對弈切磋自己的棋藝，除了自己的父親之外也很敬重小光的兩位表哥，但對於小光性別意識很低的這件事情感到很頭痛，不知道要怎樣防範才好。

（其餘人物就和原著當中沒有什麼兩樣，因此不多做介紹）

自創人物：

上官 雪

中國人，來到日本學習圍棋順便留學，祖父在中國有棋神的稱號，自小跟著自己的祖父學習圍棋，和虎次郎是在圍棋交流學會當中認識的，一見如故所以成為男女朋友。

和虎次郎是在圍棋交流協會當中認識的，後來想要更精進自己的能力的關係到日本留學，虎次郎也幫了許多的忙，也因為這樣兩人才成為男女朋友，後來一直在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

進藤光是一位很活潑好動的孩子，父母親在她九歲那年離開她的身邊，主要的原因是因為父親進藤正夫的工作需要往國外跑，母親進藤美津子不免會擔心丈夫無法自己打理生活，所以就跟著丈夫一起去，懂事的小光並沒有說什麼。

之後小光的代理監護人就改成大表哥佐為，美津子的姊姊美奈子的兒子，佐為和虎次郎因為求學的關係早已經搬出來住，小光跟著他們一起住，美奈子很放心把小光 放在佐為的身邊，主要的原因是佐為的男友緒方精次讓美奈子放心許多。

「嗯…今天要買什麼才好呢？哥哥他們好像不會很早就回來的樣子。」小光一邊走路一邊想事情。

正在想事情的小光並沒有注意到迎面而來的塔矢亮，沒想到兩人就這樣剛好撞在一起，小光手上的東西就這麼不小心的掉了出去，散佈在其他的地方，小光看見這樣的情形也知道是自己的錯，所以並不打算和那個人吵架。

只是想起等下要撿起東西就感到慌亂，塔矢亮抬頭看見小光的樣子有些臉紅，看見東西散亂一地馬上一起撿起來，畢竟自己也有不對的地方，打算要和眼前的人道歉。

「對不起，我剛剛在想事情，所以沒有注意到。」小光第一個反應就是道歉。

「沒關係，我也一起幫妳把東西撿起來。」塔矢不會因為這樣的事情而生氣。

「謝謝你幫我，我叫進藤光，請問你是？」小光覺得還是要好好道謝。

「我叫塔矢亮，妳好。」塔矢看見小光的樣子多少有些臉紅。

東西收好後小光微微點頭就離開，塔矢看見這樣的情形馬上把小光的身影深深的烙印在自己的內心當中，希望有一天可以真正的和她見面說話，塔矢覺得自己真的很幸運可以遇到這麼可愛的女孩。

小光的話就沒有什麼感覺，不過小光覺得塔矢是很溫柔的男孩子，只是因為現在她真的很趕時間，有點急著想要回家去，沒有好好道謝讓小光多少感到不好意思，小光覺得他們說不定還有再次見面的機會。

『進藤光嗎？真是可愛的女孩，希望以後還可以見到她？』塔矢的內心當中對小光有好感。

這件事情過後的幾天，小光正在弄晚餐的時候聽見客廳當中佐為和緒方正在講話，虎次郎似乎也在旁邊聽的樣子，不過這是這個家每天都會上演的情景，他們四個人一起住總是有個照應。

緒方、佐為、虎次郎都很疼愛小光，緒方和佐為的感情也很穩定，從學生時代起他們就在一起，很少聽見他們吵架的樣子，感情真的很好，這點虎次郎和小光都可以證明。

「塔矢老師要你和虎次郎明天過去一趟，說我們的研討會要請你們一起去參加。」緒方一邊脫下領帶和西裝一邊說。

「要去參加呀！那小光怎麼辦？」佐為想起他們兄弟的確很久沒有去參加研討會，雖然他們不是塔矢名人的弟子。

「真奇怪，我們又不是塔矢行洋老師的弟子，怎麼老是叫我們過去？」虎次郎多少有些不解。

「是因為你們的棋藝太好了，老師也想要和你們對弈。」緒方笑笑的說。

「那明天誰要接我下課？」小光把晚餐端出來問他們。

「對了，小光明天要上空手道課，都忘記這件事了。」佐為多少有些懊惱。

「明天我去接吧！佐為你和虎次郎不是都有比賽。」緒方想起他們兩人有比賽。

「嗯！明天我有手合，我會晚點過去，我要先去跟教授拿報告。」虎次郎告訴他們。

「你接小光後再來接我，我們一起去。」佐為告訴緒方。

「好。」緒方點頭。

隔天小光下課後就去上空手道課，這是進藤平八也是小光的祖父要求的，主要的原因是說小光是那麼可愛的小女孩，所以應該要學習一點防身技巧，當然小光對於這件事沒有什麼異議，這樣自己除了圍棋之外還有一個可以寄託的東西。

平常晚上吃飽飯過後小光會和家裡的三位大人輪流下棋，增進自己的棋藝，當然小光會下棋的事情只有幾個人知道，大部分都是小光身邊很親的人，藤崎明這位青梅竹馬也知道，只是沒有幾個人知道小光的圍棋師父是佐為就是。

「啊！緒方、佐為，歡迎你們。」明子看見緒方他們過來笑笑的歡迎。

「你好，伯母，請問小虎來了嗎？」佐為有點擔心自己的弟弟。

「虎次郎已經來了，正在大廳那裡等你們。」明子高興的告訴他們。

「伯母，您好，我叫進藤光。」第一次來人家家裡的小光有禮貌的打招呼。

「好可愛的小女孩喔！歡迎、歡迎！」明子看見小光馬上開心的說。

「進藤？」塔矢聽見小光的名字馬上從廚房出來。

「啊！你是那天的…」小光看見塔矢的時候馬上說。

「妳是那天的…」塔矢很訝異可以看見小光。

「小光，妳什麼時候認識我家的小師弟？」緒方多少有些好奇。

「前幾天不小心在大街上跟他撞到，就這樣認識。」小光把事情跟緒方說。

「哎呀！沒想到小亮認識這麼可愛的女孩。」明子開心的說。

「母親！！」塔矢有些害羞。

「小光，妳今天可以自己先打譜嗎？我們要開研討會。」佐為告訴小光。

「好。」小光沒有意見。

塔矢很訝異小光會圍棋，小光笑笑的跟塔矢打招呼，明子帶小光去一個小房間，小光乖乖的在裡面自己打譜打發時間，塔矢整個人在研討會上多少有些不能專心，塔矢名人第一次看見自己的兒子那樣不專心。

塔矢名人知道今天自己的弟子緒方帶了一位女孩過來，只是沒想到自己的兒子會對那位女孩傾心，佐為看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，緒方更是露出狐狸般的微笑，似乎在打什麼算盤似的。


	3. Chapter 3

小光把所有的譜排出來後就覺得無聊，決定去幫明子做事情，沒有對手只是打譜讓小光多少會覺得無聊，複習完畢後不知道要做什麼，才決定去問問看明子有沒有事情可以讓她幫忙。

「伯母，我可以幫忙嗎？」小光站在廚房外面說。

「啊！好啊！」明子很開心有人可以幫她。

小光手腳俐落的把明子交代的事情給做完，明子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，明子大概知道是為什麼，以前就有聽佐為說過小光是跟著他們一起住，看樣子晚餐都是小光打理的。

小光的父母親好像是因為公司的關係所以長年在國外，剩下小光一個人才會請佐為他們幫忙照顧，小光是那樣乖巧的孩子讓明子感到很高興，這麼活潑可愛的孩子讓明子多少希望小光是自己的孩子。

「小光真厲害，一下子就把我交代的事情做完。」明子開心的說。

「因為習慣了，家裡的晚餐都是我在用。」自從學會煮飯後小光就開始打理晚餐。

「爸爸媽媽不在身邊不會寂寞嗎？」明子貼心的問。

「不會呀！有佐為哥哥和虎次郎哥哥他們，我不會寂寞，緒方哥哥也對我很好。」小光笑笑的說。

因為有人幫忙的關係所以今天的晚餐很快就上桌，當他們把晚餐都弄好後研討會也剛好結束，豐富的晚餐讓所有人都開心的坐上自己的位子，小光有些不好意思的看著他們，怎麼說小光都沒有參加過研討會。

緒方知道是因為以前顧及小光還小的關係，所以家裡一定會有人待在家，佐為和虎次郎輪流出席研討會，沒想到塔矢行洋這次是把兩人都叫過來，似乎也不在乎把小光一起帶來。

這樣人多的地方小光還真的沒有辦法適應，畢竟小光很少會去棋會所下棋，大部分的時間不是在家裡打譜就是和家裡的人對弈，光是和家裡的人對弈就可以讓小光成長許多。

「小光，等下吃飽飯後要不要和小亮師弟對弈？」緒方突然提起。

「什麼！！」小光手上的碗差點拿不穩。

「我說等一下要不要和小亮對弈？」緒方把自己的話又說了一遍。

「喔！好。」小光乖乖的點頭。

塔矢聽見這句話有些不可思議，怎麼說沒想到自己的師兄竟然會這樣說，塔矢行洋也想要看看小光的棋藝到底有多厲害，因此決定等下在一旁觀看他們下棋的樣子，所有人因為緒方的一句話而非常的期待。

小光對於這樣的現象多少有些不好意思，不過該做的事情她還是要做，小光知道自己是七、八歲才開始學圍棋，不知道自己的實力會不會很好，佐為是有打算要她去考院生，這點小光到現在都還在考慮。

「請多指教。」小光坐在塔矢的面前。

「請多指教，請猜子。」塔矢拿出應該有的禮貌。

小光是用自己的平常心在和塔矢對弈，塔矢發現到小光的棋藝比自己想像的還要來的強，佐為看見這樣的情況就知道可以說服小光去考院生，緒方就是打算這樣才決定讓小光和塔矢對弈。

塔矢行洋發現到小光是個潛力無限的孩子，可以這樣用平常心應對自如的去對付塔矢，小光只要在棋盤前面就會進入圍棋模式，所有的事情都聽不見看不見，只有專注在棋盤上面。

這樣的專注能力讓教導小光圍棋的佐為感到不可思議，但是也感到非常的開心，開心自家表妹有這樣的天份，也很喜歡學圍棋，至少不會白費自己的心血，同時也很高興自己有這樣好的徒弟。

塔矢覺得眼前的小女孩真的不可以小看，可以這樣輕易的就和自己平手，實力不是跟自己一樣就是比自己還要強，只是塔矢好奇的是小光的棋藝到底承傳自誰？這點佐為等人都沒有說話，虎次郎對於小光的一切並沒有很訝異。

早在佐為教導小光圍棋的那時候起，他們幾個人就發現到小光的圍棋天份不可小看，加上小光又是那種很用心學習的孩子，短短三年就可以進步這麼快，佐為很滿意小光的一切。

佐為可是比誰都早看出來小光有下圍棋的天份，就是這樣才會刻意去教導小光，傾盡自己全部的心血在教導小光，而小光也很受教，自然也譜出自己的風格，讓人看了非常訝異。

「沒想到進藤那麼強，跟小亮不相上下。」蘆原說出自己的心裡話。

「那個…多謝指教。」小光很怕眼前的人生氣。

「妳以後下課都到棋會所陪我下棋好嗎？」塔矢拉起小光的手說。

「好是好，但…」小光對於塔矢的動作有些嚇到。

「怎麼了嗎？」塔矢不解的問。

「你先放開我的手好嗎？我星期五要練習空手道，所以星期五不可以。」小光多少有些不好意思。

「對不起。」塔矢有些尷尬馬上臉紅。

塔矢慢慢的消化小光剛剛跟他說的話，小光星期五要去練習空手道，所以不可能下課後去棋會所下棋，所以說一個星期當中除了星期五之外其他的時間都可以和自己一起去。

小光覺得自己好像陷入塔矢的陷阱當中，塔矢行洋和明子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，畢竟他們很少看見自己的孩子這個執著一位女孩，小光有可能真的當定塔矢家的媳婦，想到這裡明子就開心不已。

塔矢行洋也很喜歡小光的存在，緒方看見這樣的情形就知道一定會有多一個人來照顧小光，這下子他們就不需要擔心比賽的時候要把心愛的孩子放在哪裡，塔矢家一定可以幫忙照顧。

「小光，妳答應過我要去考院生的喔！」佐為適時的提醒小光。

「好，我去就是嘛！」小光當然懂佐為的意思。

『臭哥哥，和精次哥哥一起聯合陷害我。』小光非常不滿佐為和緒方。

「哎呀！我們最近幾天要小心小光這丫頭了。」緒方在佐為的耳邊輕輕的說。

「是啊！這樣聯合陷害她，不小心不行。」佐為苦笑。

從這天開始小光真的很勤勞的練習自己的棋藝，主要是因為她要去考院生的關係，佐為當然很高興小光要去考院生，藤崎知道自己最好的朋友被自家的表哥和表哥的戀人給陷害後馬上放聲大笑。

小光看見藤崎那樣誇張的笑容就真的不知道要說什麼才好，不愧是自己的青梅竹馬總是愛損自己，既然一點同情心也沒有，還這樣狂笑不已，讓小光真的不知道要說什麼。

「生氣了？」藤崎問自己的好友。

「哪有生氣，妳每次還不都這樣。」小光無奈的說。

「佐為哥哥也是為妳好。」藤崎告訴小光。

「我知道，我先走了，我和人家有約。」小光先行離開。

藤崎看見小光先行離開後就自己先回家去，小光一個人來到塔矢家開的圍棋會所當中，主要的原因是她答應過塔矢每天都會來陪他下棋，除了自己要練習空手道的那天之外，每天都會來他家的圍棋會所報到。

塔矢很高興小光這樣答應自己，當然塔矢也很清楚小光是因為要磨練自己棋藝的關係，所以才願意和自己一起下棋，不過塔矢真的很喜歡小光，正在想能用什麼樣子的方式把小光給追到手，由於過於明顯所以大家都知道，除了遲鈍的小光。

「妳好，我是第一次來，我叫進藤光，我要找塔矢亮。」小光很有禮貌的跟市河小姐說話。

「妳好，真是可愛的孩子，小亮正在那裡。」市河小姐告訴小光，塔矢的位子在哪裡。

「妳來啦！」塔矢很高興小光會赴約。

「你們要喝什麼？」市河小姐微笑的問。

「我要綠茶。」塔矢喝習慣綠茶。

「給我可樂。」小光微笑的說。

市河小姐聽見他們的要求後馬上去準備他們想要喝的東西，小光把自己的書包放下來，塔矢看見小光弄好後馬上開始準備下棋，看見塔矢興致勃勃的樣子小光也不好說什麼，對於小光來說可以下棋並不是一件壞事，既然可以下棋和樂而不為呢？

平常這個時間家裡的人都還沒有回到家，虎次郎現在還是大學生，正在進修法律系的功課，準備未來除了當棋士之外還要成為一名律師，佐為的話就是一名棋士，由 於為人和氣指定成為指導老師的案子很多，常常教人下指導棋，最近正在處理名人賽，一直追求神乎奇技，任何的圍棋比賽都可以看見佐為。

「妳院生的推薦人是誰？」塔矢一邊下棋一邊問。

「緒方哥哥說會幫我推薦，本來是要佐為哥哥幫忙，但是剛好佐為哥哥最近要比賽。」小光思考過後下手。

「妳的棋藝是誰教妳的？」塔矢已經準備好今天要身家調查。

「佐為哥哥，上小學的時候他就開始教我。」小光不覺得塔矢正在身家調查。

市河小姐看見他們正在下棋的樣子只是微笑，順便把他們兩人要的飲料放在他們旁邊，小光覺得自己今天在這裡下棋不知道有沒有時間回家煮晚飯，更何況今天好像大家都不會回家吃飯的樣子。

想到這裡小光覺得自己還是隨便買外面的拉麵解決，不然的話也不知道要去哪裡蹭飯，偶爾小光會露出這樣寂寞的表情，畢竟家裡的人都很忙，沒有人能夠真正有時間的陪伴她。

家裡的人不是大學生就是社會人士，小光從沒有過多的抱怨，可是偶爾還是可以看見落寞的小光，只是小光不輕易表現出來，總是表現自己堅強的樣子，用開朗的一面看著大家。

「合局，真難得。」小光發現到自己很少和塔矢平手。


	4. Chapter 4

「是啊！的確很難得。」自從那天過後塔矢就老是邀請小光去他們家下棋。

今天是第一天來到圍棋會所下棋，主要的原因是剛好上次對弈過後是週末假日，很乾脆的就邀請小光在他們家住個兩三天，因此那兩天的時間小光都跟塔矢對弈，偶 爾會去和塔矢行洋對弈，畢竟小光的能力真的不輸給佐為。

加上小光的棋藝也有她自己的風格，小光每次打譜都會把人家的優點融入自己的棋藝當中，這是大家很訝異的地方，很早以前小光早已經創造出自己的風格出來，並不會和佐為一樣。

因此和塔矢對弈不是塔矢贏就是小光贏的局面，這點可是讓塔矢名下的所有弟子都很訝異，除了緒方之外的人都很吃驚，畢竟緒方可是很清楚小光的實力在哪裡，自然不會訝異。

「今天要不要來我家吃飯？我記得佐為哥哥和緒方師兄在外地。」塔矢問小光。

「好，虎次郎哥哥最近要趕報告也沒那麼快回家，等等跟他說一聲就可以。」小光並沒有什麼意見。

每次回去的路上塔矢總是會牽起小光的手，害的小光真的感到很不好意思，小光對塔矢有好感，不過不是很確定自己是不是真的喜歡人家，要是害人家誤會是很不好的現象，所以小光一直不敢開口的原因在這裡。

塔矢當然知道小光多少對自己有好感，只是不確定是不是喜歡自己，所以才沒有開口表白，塔矢決定等到小光想清楚後才會跟小光表白，畢竟他是那樣的喜歡小光，只要有眼睛的人都看得出來塔矢是多麼的喜歡小光。

「不好意思，打擾了。」小光很有禮貌的說。

「啊！小光妳來啦！」明子很高興自家兒子帶小光給回家。

「我回來了。」塔矢告知自己的母親。

「回來啦！」明子笑笑的看著他們。

「塔矢伯伯好，我來打擾了。」小光總是會很有禮貌的打招呼。

「嗯！就當作是自己的家。」塔矢行洋真的很喜歡小光。

小光先打一通電話給虎次郎，告知虎次郎自己在哪裡，虎次郎聽見小光在哪裡就放心許多，畢竟緒方和佐為不在的時候是虎次郎要負責照顧這位可愛的小表妹，當然虎次郎最近也很頭痛。

主要是棋院要他去中國交流，日本圍棋交流學會那裡已經把名單給確定好，偏偏佐為又有比賽要進行，不管佐為到哪裡緒方都會跟著去，想到這裡虎次郎決定等佐為回來的時候好好商量。

實在是不能把小光單獨一個人放在家裡，他們可不放心小光一個人在家，深怕把單獨小光放在家裡後他們又要失去小光，畢竟曾經他們有把小光放在家裡後，後來發生不好的事情，此後他們就不敢這樣做。

打完電話的小光決定在塔矢的房間寫功課，這是小光每天會做的事情，小光總是會把自己的功課給寫完，不會讓大家擔心自己的功課部分，不管怎麼說小光都不希望大家擔心自己而沒把自己的事情做好。

其實小光也知道虎次郎最近要出國去，儘管大家都很放心她，可是很怕把她一個人單獨的放在家裡，最主要以前曾經把她放在家裡過一次，差點害小光不見蹤影，此後大家都非常的防範這件事情。

誰知道哪天他們家可愛的妹妹又不見人影，天知道那天佐為有多氣緒方，從那次過後大家更加的小心翼翼的保護小光，這點小光很清楚，那件事情帶給家裡的人有很大的陰影。

「好好吃喔！謝謝伯母的招待。」小光吃飽飯後一起幫忙收拾。

「小亮，你看小光多乖，要多多跟小光學習。」明子多少會要求自己的兒子。

「我知道了，母親。」這點塔矢會乖乖的聽話不會反駁。

飯後的對弈是小光和塔矢行洋，塔矢在一旁看著他們對弈，當然小光一點也不在意自己的對手是誰，小光不管對手是誰都會全力以赴，這是佐為教導小光的，尤其是那種追求神乎奇技的人更是要認真的對弈。

小光用很認真的心態去和塔矢行洋對弈，有的時候小光會思考一下自己的未來，除了成為棋士之外，自己還想要成為什麼樣的人，將來是要成為醫生還是什麼樣的人。

緒方和佐為都有拿到醫生執照，只是他們並沒有刻意的在哪家醫院工作，偶爾也會去兼職就是，是某些人的家庭醫生，極少數的人知道他們的職業，甚至相信他們的醫術。

「多謝指教，塔矢伯伯。」小光在棋局結束後對塔矢行洋說。

「妳進步很多，要繼續下去。」塔矢行洋告訴小光。

「是，我會努力的。」小光很高興被稱讚。

「嗯！」塔矢行洋只是點頭。

回家的路上虎次郎牽起小光的手，小光覺得虎次郎似乎有什麼事情想要跟她說，小光知道其實和塔矢相處的這幾天下來感到很開心，下個月虎次郎就要去中國，然而下個月佐為也有比賽要忙，當然還要去處理醫生的工作。

下個月他們不放心小光一個人待在家裡，但是要讓小光回去老家又很不方便，想到這裡虎次郎就開始頭痛，小光很清楚哥哥們的苦處，所以並不會刻意的要求或是任性，只是覺得或許自己可以去借住塔矢家，她想明子和塔矢他們一定很歡迎。

「小虎哥哥，你在擔心什麼？」小光故意這樣問。

「下個月我和哥都很忙，精次哥也是，所以…」虎次郎真的不知道要說什麼。

「明天我會去問小亮，問他下個月我能不能借住他家，不然每次都去借住明明家也不好意思。」跟大家相處久了小光也開始懂事起來。

「對不起喔！小光，阿姨把妳託付給我們，可是我們卻無法照顧妳，害妳這麼寂寞。」虎次郎感到很抱歉。

「沒關係，至少我還不是你們不要的小孩。」小光淡淡的說出這句話。

「小光…」虎次郎更是抓緊小光的手。

虎次郎聽見小光說的話感到很抱歉，小時候就因為家裡的關係常常見不到父母親，儘管正夫和美津子都很支持小光要做的事情，但是到最後小光連想要分享的人都沒有。

他們總是很保護小光，也盡量不要讓小光感到很寂寞，他們要是下班或是下課第一件事情就是回家看小光，緒方從學生時代就和佐為交往，自然也知道佐為的情形，緒方本身也非常的疼愛小光，因此他們會挪出自己的時間不讓小光感到寂寞。

但是最近忙碌的關係，卻讓自己最寶貝、最保護的妹妹感到寂寞，這是他們最過意不去的地方，有時候不經意看見小光落寞的眼神，他們就感到過意不去，小光可是他們疼愛的孩子，讓她出現那樣的眼神他們非常自責。

「小虎哥哥，不要感到抱歉，你們有你們自己要過的生活，不用擔心我啦！」小光提起精神告訴他們。

「我們家的小光長大了呢！以後一定會交到很多的朋友，到時候有了男朋友就不要我們了。」虎次郎故意讓小光開心。

「哼！我才不會，小虎哥哥你才會這樣做。」小光馬上反擊回去。

「誰知道呢！到時候小光不要我們，我們可是會很傷心。」虎次郎把小光抱在懷裡。

虎次郎很高興小光這樣恢復精神，小光的笑容可是大家都喜歡的，只要見到小光的笑容大家馬上都會沈淪，小光的笑容就像陽光一般，所以塔矢才會那樣的喜歡小光，佐為一直以來那麼的疼愛小光也是這個原因。

他們家的小陽光可是不能沒有笑容，當初小光出生的時候他們兩兄弟可是期待不已，當他們開始照顧小光的時候就把小光保護的非常好，現在知道塔矢喜歡小光，會保護他們最寶貝的妹妹。

他們願意給塔矢這個機會，請他帶給他們最寶貝的妹妹小光幸福，讓她可以快快樂樂的長大，在他們忙碌的時候有個人可以照顧她，讓她可以開開心心的跟別人分享自己的事情。

佐為知道塔矢家可以幫忙他們照顧小光的時候感到很開心，甚至很謝謝緒方這樣拜託塔矢家的人，緒方只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟他們最近很忙碌，的確是沒有什麼時間可以照顧小光。

現在有人可以拜託，讓他們感到很放心，塔矢家對照顧小光這件事並沒有太大的反感，也非常樂意小光去住他們家，知道小光的情況後他們很樂意可以照顧小光，加上明子真的很喜歡小光，讓小光住進去不是難事。

「緒方，你確定小光可以去塔矢家住嗎？」佐為很擔心的問著自家戀人。

「可以，師母已經同意了。」緒方要自家戀人放心。

「實在是太好了，這樣可以放心出遠門了。」佐為像是鬆了一口氣一般。

「是呀！」緒方知道佐為有多寶貝小光。

「小虎要去中國這件事，我還在擔心小光要寄宿在誰家，沒想到塔矢家願意幫我們。」佐為想到這裡就很開心。

「師母很喜歡小光，加上我家小師弟可是對小光很傾心，怎麼樣也要讓他把握機會。」緒方可是會讓塔矢把握好機會。

佐為聽見這句話只是笑笑的沒說什麼，戀人給予自家小師弟一個機會，就要看塔矢自己會不會把握，他們家可愛的小光可是有很多人追，只可惜小光太過遲鈍，不然就知道一定有很多人喜歡她。

佐為和虎次郎看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，緒方更是沒有多說什麼，畢竟對於小光的戀情他們並不太想管，只要不要太過分他們都可以接受，畢竟是自己最寶貝的孩子。

他們怎麼樣都不希望小光受到傷害，當年的那件事情一直到現在都還是他們心中的陰影，因此他們決定不管怎樣都要好好的保護小光，然後找個可以讓小光託付終生的人。

「東西都整理好了，等下就等精次哥哥帶我去塔矢家了，不過不知道要在那裡住多久…」小光對於這點多少有些失落。

「小光，精次已經準備好囉！」佐為探頭進來看小光整理的怎樣。

「我好囉！可以出發了。」小光聽見佐為的聲音露出大大的笑容說。

「小傻瓜，不會去很久的，等我們回來妳就可以回家了。」佐為看見小光的笑容摸摸她的頭說。


	5. Chapter 5

聽見佐為說的話小光用力的抱著佐為，佐為看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸小光的頭，他們可是捨不得讓小光露出落寞的表情，畢竟看見小表妹傷心的樣子他們也會很傷心。

佐為和緒方親自帶小光去塔矢家，他們兩人也要對塔矢夫婦說一些話，畢竟他們把小光放在那裡對塔矢夫婦多少有些過意不去，雖然明子不是很在意，不過注重禮數 的佐為對此卻感到很不好意思。

要不是這次他們都有事情的關係，不然就不會把小光寄放在這裡，佐為很感謝明子體諒他們，好在明子真的很喜歡小光，讓他們可以放心的把小光寄放在塔矢家，可以安心的出門比賽。

「師母，我把小光帶來了。」緒方打開門告知明子。

「好、好、好。」明子真的很高興小光可以寄宿在自己家裡。

「我們先去和師父打招呼。」緒方看見明子開心的樣子不忍壞了她的興致。

「孩子他爸在裡面，你們先去和他打聲招呼。」明子笑笑的對他們說。

明子老早就想要一個活潑好動的女兒，可惜自己生下的兒子乖巧到不行，讓明子覺得跟自己老公一個樣，多多少少不免有些哀怨，現在小光來到她的身邊，自然會笑的合不攏嘴。

緒方看見自家師母這麼喜歡小光，很放心把小光放在塔矢家，明子一定會給予小光很好的照顧，加上塔矢對小光也有意思，不會對小光太差，佐為看見這樣的情形也很放心，至少不需要太過擔心。

塔矢知道小光要住在他們家的時候感到很開心，不過也清楚小光和自己讀的學校並不一樣，所以上學的時候他們兩人是不可能一起上學，不過可以這樣每天見面塔矢就感到很開心。

「我們出發囉！回來後會接妳回家，就這麼說定了。」佐為摸摸小光的頭。

「嗯！哥哥你們路上小心。」小光用力的擁抱佐為。

「我會好好照顧佐為的，妳不要擔心。」緒方捏捏小光的臉頰。

「我知道啦！哥哥就拜託你了，精次哥哥。」小光捨不得離開他們。

送走了緒方和佐為之後，小光打起精神回到塔矢家，虎次郎也在前幾天前往中國交流，被迫暫停自己的學業，明子看見小光無精打采的模樣有些擔心，畢竟是和自己最親的家人分開，感覺一定很不好。

小光知道不可以給人家帶來麻煩，可是就忍不住想要哭，佐為他們很少會把小光單獨一個人放在家裡，這次不得已這樣做讓小光感到很難過也很難受，因為身邊少了最親的親人自然會覺得很難受。

有時候小光會覺得，為什麼每次自己都是獨自一個人，父母親因為忙碌的關係把自己交給兩位表哥照顧，兩位表哥因為賽事的關係把自己交給信任的人照顧，這樣被丟來丟去的感覺真的很不好受。

「小光，妳怎麼了？」明子打開小光房間的門問。

「阿姨，我沒事。」小光聽見明子的問候馬上擦乾眼淚。

「很難受嗎？」明子看見小光有哭泣過的痕跡大概知道是怎麼回事。

「嗯！」小光默默的點頭。

「傻孩子，不要哭，我相信精次他們不是故意的，他們很想要待在妳的身邊，這次是不得已才會這樣做。」明子把小光抱在懷裡。

「可是、可是…爸爸媽媽都這樣了…哥哥他們還這樣對我…」小光非常的委屈說出這句話。

「妳是他們最疼愛的孩子，不得已這樣做他們也沒辦法，我相信小光的爸爸媽媽和哥哥們都很疼愛小光，一定很想跟小光在一起。」明子知道懷裡孩子的感受，用自己的方式在安慰她。

「阿姨……」聽見這句話，小光大哭起來。

明子任由這個孩子在自己的懷裡發洩情緒，即使表現的很成熟，終究卻還是個十歲的孩子，難過的情緒不釋放出來不行，明子任由小光在自己的懷裡大哭一頓，讓她好好發洩一下。

的確明子不懂是為了什麼重要的事情把這麼可愛的孩子寄宿在人家家裡，多多少少也不免責怪小光的父母親，不過自己曾經聽緒方說過小光家裡的難處，自然也不多說什麼。

畢竟誰都不希望這麼可愛的孩子臉上出現難過的表情，明子自然也不希望這樣的情形出現，希望小光發洩過後就會好很多，可以看見這個孩子開懷大笑的樣子，畢竟笑容還是比較適合出現在小光的臉上。

看見小光哭累了睡下去的樣子明子稍稍鬆了一口氣，幫小光蓋好棉被後去廚房弄點吃的給大家，吃飯時間就要到了，即使今天是週末塔矢家還是維持好習慣，大家都早起做自己的事情。

「母親，進藤她…」塔矢出門辦事回來看見家裡有雙鞋子。

「小光已經來了，正在房間裡睡覺，不要吵她，等等要吃飯的時候再叫她起來就好。」明子告訴自家兒子。

塔矢聽見母親說的話只是點頭，然後回到自己的房間去做事情，塔矢回到自己的房間後才發現到原來小光就住在自己的隔壁，這樣他們偶爾可以在夜間一起下棋，有更多的相處機會。

塔矢知道自己是喜歡小光，由於小光遲鈍的個性正在想到底要怎樣追求她，少年老成的塔矢在自己的房間思考到底要怎樣追求自己喜歡的女孩子，嚴肅的父親根本就不用問也知道答案，母親那裏不知道是否可以透透口風。

畢竟是自己心儀的女孩子，塔矢希望可以和小光交往，儘管自己已經釐清自己對小光是什麼樣的感情，卻不知道小光對自己到底是什麼樣的感情，或許小光認為他們之間只是單純的朋友罷了。

『進藤她…到底要怎樣才能知道我的心意？』塔矢對此感到很疑惑，不知道要怎樣才好。

「小亮，幫我把小光叫醒，該吃飯了。」明子的聲音從外頭傳來。

「好的，母親。」塔矢去做自己應該做的事情。

明子交代完自家兒子後就督促自家老公，以免自家老公下棋下到忘我，又忘記要吃飯，這點明子可是非常不喜歡，行洋知道妻子對於自己的身體健康很有意見，當妻子叫自己吃飯的時候當然會乖乖的過去吃。

塔矢進入小光的房間輕輕的搖醒小光，看見小光可愛的睡臉塔矢呆了一下，然後想起母親交給自己的任務，當然乖乖的把小光給叫醒，小光看見是塔矢來叫自己感到很不好意思。

塔矢只是笑笑的告訴小光說，母親叫他們出去吃飯了，小光這才清醒過來，把東西整理好後就跟著塔矢一起過去吃飯，可愛的樣子讓人愛不釋手，明子看見他們兩人一起過來的樣子微笑。

「小光，妳醒啦！過來吃飯吧！」明子笑笑的說著。

「好的，謝謝阿姨。」小光很客氣、很有禮貌的道謝。

「不要拘束，把這當成自己的家。」行洋對小光這孩子很有好感。

「嗯！謝謝塔矢伯伯。」小光知道自己還是不可以有失禮儀。

一頓飯下來大家也很高興，明子不斷的要小光多吃一點，小光也乖乖的聽話多吃幾碗飯，明子看見小光恢復精神後感到很開心，塔矢對於小光的笑容總是招架不住，行洋可是很滿意小光這個孩子，希望這個孩子可以成為他家的媳婦。

塔矢夫婦都很喜歡小光，對於小光總是特別照顧，最近也因為小光的到來讓這個家有些活潑的氣息，塔矢父子的臉上多了一些笑容，讓吃飯的氣氛不再是那樣的緊繃。

明子對於每天面對兩個面無表情的父子感到不是很開心，誰叫自己兒子真的太過老成，父親也是寡言少語，小光的到來給予這個家活潑的氣息，兒子的臉上也會有些笑容，明子感到很開心。

「小光，明天跟阿姨去採購一些日常用品好不好？」明子突然這樣說。

「好。」小光想起明天是週末假日，可以和明子一起上街採購。

小光感受到明子是多麼的關心自己，讓自己在這個家感到很舒服，不會覺得礙手礙腳，塔矢對自己也很好，更不用說行洋對自己是多麼的寵溺，塔矢這個人非常不錯，真的很照顧小光。

吃過晚飯後兩人一如以往一樣下棋，偶爾會說說生活上的瑣事，塔矢在下棋的時候比較不多話，這時候他們兩人會把精神專注在棋盤上，論定輸贏之後他們會檢討一下棋局，之後才會開始閒話家常。

一般來說是小光比較多話，塔矢會在一邊靜靜的聽著，聽見小光活潑開朗的聲音塔矢很高興，他覺得即使小光進入棋院成為院生也一定會交到很多朋友，自己也要思考一下是否要成為院生。

「塔矢，你會想要成為院生嗎？」小光突然問出這句話。

「不知道，父親他好像沒有這個打算。」塔矢對於這件事也有些迷惘。

「如果可以和你一起成為院生的話就好。」小光突然說出這句話。

「那我會試著說服父親看看。」塔矢聽見小光這樣說馬上回答。

小光聽見塔矢說的話只是微笑，他沒想到塔矢竟然會說出這樣的話來，不過她真的很高興，至少這樣自己就不會太過寂寞，要是沒有一個熟悉的人在身邊，小光多少會害怕。

而且和塔矢在一起小光多多少少會很安心，塔矢會用自己的方式對小光好，讓小光對自己產生依賴，到時候小光就不會輕易的離開自己，他們之間有許多共同點，也有共同的興趣，塔矢覺得這樣很不錯。

加上自己又那麼的喜歡小光，希望多點時間可以和小光相處，如果有多點時間和小光相處，或許可以加深他們之間的感情，到時候可以在一起的機會就很大，塔矢默默的盤算起這些事情來。

當然塔矢知道自己一定要和父親商量過才可以，相信自家父親一定會讓他進入棋院，只要自己告訴他說自己要陪小光應該會有很大的機會，當然自己也一定會顧好學業這方面。

塔矢和小光大概除了上學的地方不一樣以外，他們可以說是幾乎都待在一起，其實小光也知道自己該考慮國中是否要和塔矢當同一所學校的中學生，不過她打算等佐為他們回來之後再商量。

第二天明子帶小光去買日常生活用品，畢竟小光要在塔矢家住好幾天，即使她已經帶了自己使用的東西，明子還是希望可以幫這個孩子添一些東西，自然會帶小光一起去超市買東西。


	6. Chapter 6

看見這樣的情形小光也不好拒絕明子，乖乖的跟她一起去買東西，雖然她覺得不需要那樣麻煩，可是明子就是堅持，希望可以買給小光最好的東西，這點讓小光無法拒絕她。

「小光啊！妳看！這個好不好？」明子拿了一件看起來很不錯的衣服給小光看。

「阿姨，我有帶衣服啦！不用這樣多費心。」看見明子是拿衣服給自己小光馬上拒絕。

「沒關係的，就讓阿姨買幾件給妳，還要買一些日常生活用品。」明子真心的想要寵小光。

「謝謝。」聽見明子這樣說小光也不好意思拒絕。

看見明子開心的樣子小光真的不知道要怎樣拒絕她，小光深深的覺得明子是真的很想要一個女娃，才會因為自己到他們家的時候這樣寵愛自己，感受到明子的寵愛小光很開心。

當她們買完東西後，開心的一起回去塔矢家，塔矢看見自家母親買了一堆東西回家不知道要說什麼，塔矢行洋看見後也不去過問為什麼，因為他知道自家妻子已經想要一個女娃很久了。

小光的到來讓明子開心很久，塔矢行洋也不好多說什麼，畢竟自己也很喜歡小光，似乎是因為她的到來可以讓這個家充滿歡樂的聲音，這個家安靜太久了，需要一個歡樂的聲音。

「小光啊！妳有什麼不吃的要告訴阿姨喔！」明子進入廚房之前告訴小光這件事。

「好的。」小光聽見明子說的話點頭。

小光想了想之後發現到自己好像什麼東西都吃的樣子，真的要說有那種不喜歡吃的東西，應該是有幾樣不怎麼喜歡就是，不過她還是把自己不怎麼吃的東西告訴明子，好讓明子有個心理準備。

塔矢很高興小光住在他們家，這段時間可以和小光一起下棋，有時候他們兩人還可以一起出去玩，只是生性安靜的塔矢還真的不知道要和小光去哪裡玩，平常安安靜靜的塔矢沒有什麼同年齡的朋友，多少不知道要怎樣和小光相處。

看見塔矢不知道要怎樣和自己相處的樣子小光很疑惑，不曉得是不是自己做的不好才讓對方不知道要和自己相處，想到此小光就有些難過，塔矢看見小光難過的樣子就知道她誤會自己了，馬上開口解釋。

「那個…進藤，妳不要難過啦！是我的問題，我沒有什麼同齡的朋友，所以不知道要怎樣相處。」塔矢有些不好意思的對小光說。

「真的不是你討厭我的關係？」聽見塔矢的解釋小光很訝異。

「不是，我很喜歡妳，怎麼會討厭妳。」塔矢知道自己是很喜歡眼前的女孩子。

「太好了，我很怕是因為你討厭我的關係才不跟我相處。」小光開心的抱著塔矢，看見這樣的情形塔矢反而不好意思。

好在他們兩人的誤會就這樣解釋開來，塔矢和小光有更進一步的交往，因為有相同興趣的關係讓兩人無話不談，看見小光開心的樣子塔矢也很開心，他真心的覺得眼前的女孩是自己的真命天女。

塔矢行洋和妻子明子看見他們兩人相處的很愉快的樣子微笑，畢竟他們很少看見自家兒子會在一個同年齡的女孩面前笑的那樣開心，這樣他們知道自家兒子是真的很喜歡小光。

小光可愛的樣子讓他們夫婦很喜歡，如果自家兒子可以追到這個可愛的女孩，讓她成為他們的媳婦，塔矢行洋和明子夫婦會很高興，誰叫小光是那樣深得他們兩人的喜歡。

「孩子的爸，你說小光當我們家的媳婦好不好？」明子笑笑的問著自家丈夫。

「很不錯，但等亮追到手再說。」塔矢行洋也很喜歡小光。

「說的也是呢！希望小亮可以快點把小光追到手。」明子是那樣的喜歡小光。

「有緣分一定會在一起。」塔矢行洋對這件事情反而抱持著隨緣的態度。

塔矢行洋相信只要有緣分他們兩人一定會在一起，同時他也相信自家兒子的毅力，一定可以把小光給追到手，一直以來自家兒子從未讓他們失望過，對於女朋友這件事一定也會不讓他們失望。

塔矢行洋和明子夫婦可以感覺的出來其實小光也很喜歡塔矢，但是那是哪種喜歡他們就不太清楚，現在兩個孩子還好，能夠分辨出來愛情的話可就是很厲害的事情，即使分辨不出來慢慢來總是會懂。

很多事情慢慢來就可以，不需要想那麼多，塔矢和小光的感情會怎樣發展，那要看他們兩人的意思，只要相信他們兩人一定會在一起，那就一定會在一起，未來他們一定會在一起。

「塔矢，你可以陪我出去買一下東西嗎？」小光有些不自在的告訴塔矢。

「好啊！」塔矢很樂意陪小光去買東西。

塔矢和小光一起出門買東西，塔矢行洋和明子看見這樣的情形微笑，兩個孩子有說有笑的出門，他們當然很欣慰，相信自家兒子會因為她的到來而改變，至於他們兩人會怎樣發展，這可讓他們夫妻兩人很期待。

塔矢牽著小光的手走在路上，塔矢不知道小光想要買什麼東西，只是任由她帶自己去買東西，總算找到想要的店家小光馬上帶塔矢過去，然後進入店家裡面買東西，看見這樣的情形塔矢微笑。

買到自己想要的東西小光很開心，塔矢看見她開心的笑容微笑，他們兩人一起回去，小光拿著自己買的東西和塔矢一起回家，只要看見小光開心的樣子塔矢覺得今天出門很不錯。

「怎麼突然想要買這個？」塔矢很好奇的問。

「這是佐為哥哥答應說要買給我的，但是後來他沒空，拿錢給我自己買。」小光有些不太高興的說著。

「至少現在有買到。」塔矢不太會安慰人。

「嗯！我知道，有買到真的很開心，你可以陪我出來買我真的很高興。」小光很開心塔矢可以出門陪自己。

當天晚上小光打電話給佐為說自己買到想要的東西，在塔矢家過的很好，塔矢和塔矢行洋夫妻都對自己很好，要他們不需要擔心那麼多，聽見小光說的話佐為放心許多。

緒方當然知道自己的小師弟會照顧好小光，加上塔矢行洋夫妻對小光又很有好感，肯定是把她給寵翻天，這下子他們回去肯定要傷腦筋，不知道小光是不是會變的很任性。

當然因為塔矢家離學校有點距離，他們讓小光自己搭公車去上學，如果真的沒辦法就請其他人幫忙，不過他們相信小光一定會自己搭公車上學，不需要太過擔心，只是中學是否要和塔矢上同一所學校這就要好好考慮。

「佐為哥哥，我買到我想要的東西了。」小光打電話給佐為。

「有買到就好，上課還好嗎？」佐為多少會擔心自己最疼愛的表妹。

「還可以，只是要早起而已，沒有什麼大不了的啦！今天是塔矢陪我去買東西的。」小光很乾脆的把今天的事情報告給佐為聽。

「塔矢是個好孩子呢！看樣子人家是真的喜歡妳，要是喜歡人家可要好好回應。」佐為看著出來塔矢很喜歡小光。

「我會的啦！佐為哥哥就不要擔心啦！」聽見佐為說的話馬上臉紅。

「對了，妳上國中的事情我再和精次商量看看。」佐為想起這件事馬上和小光說。

「嗯…如果讀海王中學的話，就要緒方哥哥帶我上學，這樣不好吧…」小光實在是很不喜歡給人添麻煩。

「我會和精次商量看看，如果不行的話妳就住進塔矢家啦！」佐為像是開玩笑一般的說著。

聽見佐為說的話小光實在是不知道要說什麼，她多少有點不想要和自家好友藤崎明分開，可是要是真的沒辦法的話肯定會這樣做，因為家裡三個男人都很忙，塔矢夫婦雖然很忙，可是會顧忌家裡還有一個孩子，盡量不會兩人一起出門。

加上塔矢行洋在圍棋界當中已經有很德高望重的名聲，早已經有名人的光環在，如果不是很重要的對弈，塔矢行祥不太會親自出馬，。如果以後真的要住在塔矢家，還不知道自家父母親會不會同意。

儘管如此小光還是不希望和佐為他們分開，更不希望自家父母親因為這件事而趕回來，讓他們不能好好的工作，擔心自己而放棄重要的工作小光不想要見到，但她相信緒方和佐為會商量好，自己不需要太過擔心。

緒方和佐為以及虎次郎會找到好的辦法來安置小光，當然他們也希望自己可以把小光帶在自己的身邊，自然會想辦法找到平衡的方法，這樣雙方才不會因為這樣而感到傷腦筋。

「小光，妳在煩惱什麼呢？」明子看見小光洗好澡之後在走廊上發呆的樣子問。

「嗯！沒有啦！」小光搖搖頭不讓明子擔心。

「如果有心事要告訴阿姨喔！」明子看見這樣的情形很心疼她。

「好。」小光笑笑的告訴明子。

「沒事就好。」明子摸摸小光的頭。

小光覺得暫時不需要想那麼多，總會找到解決的辦法，現在好好的把自己的課業處理好，好好的練習自己的棋藝就好，其他的事情由三位哥哥煩惱，她相信他們一定會想到好辦法來處理這件事。

至於自己考不考的上海王中學還要看看，加上海王中學是貴族私立學校，家裡是否負擔的起還需要考慮，這些事情緒方和佐為都要好好的想想，畢竟自己的學費是一大負擔。

儘管自家父母親做的工作可以應付自己的學費，但是小光還是希望不要帶給自家父母親那麼大的困擾，除非緒方和佐為認為自己的錢沒地方可以花，可以資助一下，否則的話肯定要傷腦筋，要好好的想要怎樣才好。

不管怎樣總不能一直把小光丟在塔矢家，少了和家人相處不知道小光會有什麼想法，加上佐為和虎次郎也不太想要讓小光離開自己那麼久，雖然緒方不介意每天接送小光就是。

其實塔矢內心當中很希望小光可以和自己上同一所中學，儘管他們兩人未來會成為院生，但是塔矢還是希望可以和小光在一起，如果可以讓同所學校的話，他們兩人在一起的時間會比較多。


End file.
